Indomitable-class Frigate
Class: Frigate Operators: Commonwealth Royal Navy, Republican Navy Mass: 1,128,740 tons Cost: 6,776,690,410 talents Engines: :Right Engine Rating (30,000) :Center Engine Rating (15,000) :Left Engine Rating (30,000) Thrust: 3 Weapons: :Type (Location) ::B Spinal Mount (F) ::50 37.5/30 ® ::50 37.5/30 (L) ::50 37.5/5 (F) ::50 37.5/5 (A) ::Type D Missile System (3 Shots at 100 Points) Fighters: 24 at 300 tons Small Craft: None Cargo: 31,000 tons Crew: 963 Passengers: 40 Marines: 200 Extras: Anti-Grav Drives Overview In 6789, the Commonwealth began to look for a replacement vessel for the older Valiant-class Frigate. To replace the Valiant, a versatile frigate capable of filling a wider range of duties would be needed. These missions would range from system sentry duty and picket patrols to supporting raids into TOG space. To meet the need, the Indomitable-class was conceived. Commonwealth naval vessels formerly stressed mobility over firepower in their designs, because so many engagements were hit-and-run operations against lightly defended systems. Their military doctrine would assign a raider to maneuver against multiple targets. Once the defender committed to the defense of one target, the raider would hit another. If the defender had sufficient forces to protect all targets, then the mission was scrubbed. As TOG consolidated its gains, fewer and fewer systems were so lightly defended. In response, the Commonwealth commanders saw the need for a design suited for strike operations: a frigate able to carry a number of heavy fighters and with enough offensive and defensive firepower to fight its way to a target. The Naram-owned firm of Reighter and Marlex performed an in-depth study of the most successful fighting tactics against TOG, with several retired admirals brought in as consultants. After a year of research, the Reighter and Marlex design team submitted a proposal for the Indomitable, one of the Commonwealth / Renegade Legion's most successful fighting ships. The stress was not just on providing good weapons, but providing weapons with an extended range of fire. That meant that the frigate would not be as much at risk during a raid. The first major test of this new ship came in 6794 in Bannor County. TOG had set up a temporary VLCA ship in the system of Leffe. This ship would support communications for the entire TOG offensive in that county until the completion of a new omni-VLCA. The Indomitable Class Vanguard led a daring raid into the Leffe system. As the ship entered the outskirts of the defensive ring, all three flights of TOG defending fighters, along with a Tyrannus-class Cruiser, positioned themselves to engage the incoming ship. The fighter launch went slowly, but the Vanguard let loose two missile volleys at the approaching TOG fighters, wiping out most of them in a matter of moments. The ship concentrated its fire on the fighters, distancing itself from the Tyrannus cruiser. Soon, only a handful of TOG fighters could reach the range of the deadly turrets. As the Vanguard slowly drew the cruiser away, the Commonwealth fighters attacked the fleeing VLCA ship, destroying it. As the cruiser closed in for a kill, the Vanguard's missiles knocked out its forward shield generators, forcing the TOG ship to withdraw. In its first test of combat, the Indomitable Class proved its worth. Capabilities The Indomitable design emphasizes long-range firepower, with the Roland spinal mount at the heart. This Type B mount is considered one of the most reliable manufactured in Naram space. It has a good maintenance record, with replacement parts and repairs available at most Commonwealth facilities. The Indomitable's bay weapons are equally impressive, not just in their manufacture, but in destructive capabilities at long ranges. The frigate's main weakness is that it has only four fighter launch tubes. Also, the recovery bay is mounted forward, toward the lower portion of the hull. It is difficult to maneuver into the bay because of the placement of a sensor array. The fighter mix on the Indomitable Class is usually made up of Na'Ctka Moqukas (Fluttering Petals) and Penetrators. Though this mix may vary with other missions, it is common for Indomitables assigned to raids. Those working within line battle squadrons are equipped with either Space Gulls or Cheetahs. Deployment The Indomitable-class is manufactured in Hammeron County and is deployed most commonly in Pembroke and Shannedam Counties, as well as many rear areas of operations. Most are used in raid operations for long-range fire support and carrier protection. Because of its successes, the Indomitable-class has begun to be assigned to standard battle squadrons. So far, they have earned a reputation for toughness in such elite units as the 7865th Battleship Squadron (Ram's Horns), the 6977th Battleship Squadron (Faygo's Foolish), and the 2410th Carrier Squadron (Regan's Hope). Category:A to Z Index Category:Ships Category:Frigates Category:Commonwealth Ships Category:Republican Ships